


Thank You Kindly

by Xela



Category: due South
Genre: Aggression, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, because he can do anything, don't tell Fraser what he can't do, including RayK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you kindly, Fraser. Thank you kindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Kindly

“Ray.”

“Don't look at me like that, Fraser. Don't.”

“Ray.”

“Oh come on. You're looking at me like I kicked Dief. I did not kick Dief!”

“No. You merely insulted my character.”

“I. I did not insult your character. You asked me a question. I answered it.”

“You think I'm incapable.”

“Of... _that._ It's no big deal, Frase. You just don't have the templement.”

“Temperament, Ray.”

“Right.” And that was all the warning Ray got.

“Fraser!” Ray yelled from his position hoisted over Fraser's shoulder. “What—” Ray choked off his protest when Fraser spanked him, one broad hard hand coming down on Ray's ass.

“Shut up, Ray,” Fraser ordered and Ray was too stunned to responded.

Fraser dumped him on the bed and Ray bounced twice. He swallowed when Fraser yanked his Henley over his head in one deft, sharp movement, his normally immaculate hair wild. This was a side of Fraser Ray hadn't seen before and he really, really liked it.

Ray opened his mouth to speak and Fraser honest-to-God growled at him. He grabbed Ray by the ankles and jerked him down the bed, causing Ray's shirt to ride up under his arm pits. 

“Fraser.” The button on Ray's jeans hit the floor with a metallic clink. Fraser yanked his jeans clean off, leaving Ray in his rucked up shirt and gobsmacked expression. Fraser growled again and attacked Ray's nipples, using his teeth to bite down mercilessly. Ray bucked up off the bed swearing and Fraser's hands snuck underneath him.

“Fraser!” Ray gasped, trying to wrap his head around what was happening because he had no frame of reference for Fraser being so— 

“FRASER!”

Fraser held Ray down with one hand as he sucked Ray's cock, the other hand busy stripping off his own jeans. Ray's hands fisted into the bed sheets and held on for dear life. Which is why he was justifiably confused when he was suddenly flipped over, his face mashed into the mattress. Slick fingers pressed into him perfunctorily and the Fraser was there, fucking huge and demanding as so good. All Ray could do was hold on and ride it out—literally.

Ray came all over himself, shaking, the first time Fraser touched his cock. He lay limp and spent as Fraser finished himself off, fucking hard into Ray's ass. He came with a shout, collapsing onto Ray's back.

When they were both recovered enough, they rolled to their separate sides and stared up at the ceiling, panting.

“Well?” Fraser demanded.

“Thank you kindly, Fraser. Thank you kindly.”


End file.
